Blue's Big Treasure Hunt (VHS)
Blue's Big Treasure Hunt is a Blue's Clues ''VHS tape featuring 2 episodes from its 3rd and 1st seasons. Episodes Featured * "Blue's Big Treasure Hunt" (Season 3, Episode 1) * "Blue's News" (Season 1, Episode 20) Contents #Paramount Logo #Now Available on Videocassette #The Rugrats Movie VHS Trailer #Rugrats VHS Trailer #Blue's Clues VHS Trailer #Little Bear VHS Trailer #Peanuts VHS Trailer #Paramount Feature Presentation/FBI Warning #Paramount Home Video Logo #Nick Jr. ID Bumper - Lions #Face Sings We Are Looking for Blue's Clues #"Blue's Big Treasure Hunt" #Face the Superhero #"Blue's News" #Face Says Goodbye in Different Feelings Faces #Blue's Clues Credits (Blue's Big Treasure Hunt) #Nick Jr. Hugging Logo #Paramount Home Video Logo Face Promos # Face Sings We Are Looking for Blue's Clues # Face the Superhero # Face Says Goodbye in Different Feelings Faces Trivia *This VHS was released by Paramount Home Video on June 22, 1999. *This is the 1st video to have a Season 3 episode. **This is also the 1st video to have a new cover format. ***This and Blue's Big Pajama Party also have a "A Blue's Clues Special" version. *Usually, the music for the credit sequence comes from episode 2 of the video. On this and a few other videos, the music comes from episode 1. *The Paramount Home Video logo is at the end of every other Blue's Clues VHS, but that is not the case with this VHS, only the Nick Jr. People logo is shown. *This VHS has 3 Nick Jr. Face segments, one after the Nick Jr. Lions ID, one in between episodes 1 and 2 and one after episode 2 and before the credits. *The Face Sings We Are Looking For Blue's Clues segment was previously seen on the 1998 VHS of Blue's Clues: Story Time and the 1999 VHS of Blue's Clues: Rhythm and Blue, it would be seen one more time in the 2000 VHS of Blue's Clues: Magenta Comes Over. *The Face the Superhero segment was previously seen on the 1999 VHS of Little Bear: "Friends", it would later be seen on the 2002 VHS of Dora the Explorer: "Dora Saves the Prince". *The Face Says Goodbye In Different Feelings Faces segment was previously seen on the 1997 VHS of Little Bear: "Family Tales", the 1997 VHS of Little Bear: "Winter Tales", the 1998 VHS of Gullah Gullah Island: "Feelings" and the 1996 VHS of Allegra's Window: "Allegra's Christmas", it would later be seen on the 1999 VHS of Blue's Clues: Blue's Discoveries and the 2001 VHS of Little Bear: "Little Sherlock Bear", in addition, the last few seconds of this promo would later be used for the beginning of the closing Nick Jr. Kids bumper, with Face saying "See ya later, On Nick Jr", the line "Right here" is cut off however. *The previews from this VHS are the same previews as the 1999 VHS of Little Bear: "Summertime Tales", excluding the Ned's Newt VHS Trailer. *However, the Ned's Newt VHS Trailer can be seen on the 1999 VHS of Little Bear: "Summertime Tales". *This VHS contains two episodes from the third and first seasons, one involving Treasure Hunts and the other involving News. *The only Paramount bumper in this VHS is "Now Available on Videocassette". *The closing logo used for this VHS was the Nick Jr. People logo. *The promo of Face the superhero was also used to announce ''Blue's Clues on Nick Jr. A shorter version also exists. Click on the titles below to view each version. **''Blue's Clues'' **Short version Number * 57 Printdate * June 22, 1999 Gallery BluesBigTreasureHuntBackCover.jpg|Back cover Blue's Clues, Blue's Big Treasure Hunt (VHS, 1999) (Artwork #2).jpg|Reissue front cover Blue'sBigTreasureHuntAustraliaVHS.jpg|Australia VHS Blue'sCluesVHSLot1.jpg Blue'sCluesVHSLot2.jpg Blue'sCluesVHSLot4.jpg Blue'sCluesVHSLot6.JPG Blue'sCluesVHSLot7.jpg 155046857_blues-clues-vhs-tapes---blue-talks---blues-discoveries.jpg S-l1000.jpg M 5b1a7a3d4ab633770c63b4b4.jpg 0.jpeg S-l400.jpg S-l1601.jpg M17277014900 1.jpg S-l1603.jpg LOT-OF-14-CHILDRENS-Nick-Jr-Blues-Clues.jpg ABlue'sCluesSpecialVHS.jpg Category:DVDs Category:VHS Category:Merchandise Category:Videos Category:Ideas